Titan Wars IV: A New Hope
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The Titans have come back together to stop the Brotherhood from unleashing a powerful weapon. Can they lead a rebellion against their old teammate Terra?
1. Getting Started

Notes: you didn't think I'd end it there did you? (actually I know you didn't)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 1: Getting Started

Not quite so long ago, in a place not very far away…

The Teen Titans have split up in order to evade capture by the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade's new empire. A group of rebels led by Starfire have stolen the plans to the particle beam, the ultimate weapon of destruction that could take out an entire city. The Empire's agents now pursue the rebels and Starfire must avoid capture in her base if they are to use the plans to restore freedom.

Cyborg and his friend Fixit were trying to keep the defenses up on their newly constructed base. The enemy was drawing nearer and there was a lot more of them.

"Aw man," complained Cy, "They've broken through and I just finished this base!"

"I'm sure they can be stopped, Cyborg," said Fixit.

A loud explosion was heard.

"We're doomed," stated Cyborg.

A group of rebels in their white uniforms (like on 'Divide and Conquer') prepared to face the enemy. The door blew open and Slade-bots poured in firing at everything in sight.

The rebels fell back to the advancing machine army. Cyborg and Fixit ducked down a corridor as a familiar figure stepped through the threshold. It was Terra.

She paused to look at the fallen bodies of the rebels without so much as a smile and then walked on. The two cyborgs found Starfire in the hallway they hid in.

Cy kept a lookout while Star handed the plans to Fixit.

"Keep them safe, friend, while I distract the Slade-bots," she said.

"But how will you escape?" asked Fixit.

"I will be fine. Do not worry. Just get those plans to our main base."

"Let's move it guys," said Cy, "They're coming."

Cy started to walk off, but Fixit grabbed him and pried open his head.

"Hey, what are you doin'?"

Fixit placed a chip inside Cyborg's head and placed the cover back on. Cy gave him a weird look and they went on. Fixit led them to the garage where the T-Car awaited them.

"What about Star?" asked Cy.

"She's not coming. She's protecting us so we can escape," replied Fixit.

"But she has the plans. That's great! They won, we lost!"

"Actually, she gave me the plans and I placed the chip in your head."

"Are you nuts?"

"Just drive while we have a chance."

"Where to, smart guy?"

"The last place they'd look. Steel City."

Cyborg started up the T-Car and drove off. Then the wheels drew in and the car floated over the water to the city they would eventually come upon.

Inside the base however, a rebel was being interrogated by Terra. She had him held in the air by a hand made of stone. It was constantly squeezing tighter by the second. A Slade-bot came up to Terra.

"The plans are not in the main computer," it said.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" she demanded of the rebel, "Where are those plans?"

"We didn't intercept any transmissions. We're here on diplomatic purposes," he replied.

"Then where's the ambassador?" she coolly replied.

Finally, the rock hand squeezed so hard the rebel was crushed. She became frustrated and threw the body across the room. She then turned to the Slade-bots.

"Tear this ship apart until you find the plans," she ordered, "If there are any Titans here, I want them alive!"

A few Slade-bots came down the very corridor Starfire was hiding in. They spotted her.

"There's one. Stun her."

Star fired starbolts at the machines, but was hit and fell. They dragged her along until she came too and slapped a power inhibitor on her wrist. They pushed her forward until she was face to face with a familiar former Titan. See-More stood by Terra's side.

"Terra," Star said, "The senate will not allow you to do this. When they find out you have attacked a base that was purely diplomatic…"

"Don't play innocent with me, Star," Terra interrupted, "This was no mercy mission. Just another Titan lie to cover up the fact that you stole plans from the Empire."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am part of the senate as an ambassador from Tamaran now. The Titans have broken up."

"You are a rebel nonetheless and a traitor to the Empire. Take her away!"

Star was pulled away by the Slade-bots and Terra went off in the other direction.

"Holding her is risky, Terra," said See-More, "If the senate finds out they'll get all sympathetic to the rebels."

"She's my only link to the rebel spies and the other Titans."

"She'll die before she tells you anything."

"Leave that to me," Terra replied with a twisted smirk, "Send a distress signal and make it look like the base was wiped out."

"No prob, boss lady," See-More saluted.

Private HIVE came from around the corner and approached Terra.

"Terra, the plans are not in the base and no transmissions were made. A car got past us though. We couldn't really make out who was in it, but we know it went east, ma'am."

"The T-Car," Terra drawled, "Either someone was driving it or it was being operated from somewhere else. Either way the plans must be in the car. Send a troop to hunt down the car and retrieve those plans. See to it personally, Private. There'll be no one to stop us this time!"

Private HIVE saluted and went off. Terra gave a cruel looking grin as she thought that everything was coming together. Soon the Titans would be hers.

**Later**

The T-Car arrived at the former Titans East Tower. Well, technically it was still the tower, but it was left unattended for quite some time and fell into disrepair. The two friends stepped inside and thought of what to do next.

"What now?" asked Cyborg, "We've got the plans, but if we take off we could be spotted. Everything's hopeless."

Fixit was about to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"Haven't you learned to never give up hope yet?" asked a voice.

Cy turned quickly with his sonic cannon ready to fire. To his surprise though the voice came from someone who was no threat. It was Raven and Beast Boy was with her, of course. They heard about the attack and came to the tower as fast as possible.

"When we saw the news we knew something was up," said Raven.

"We figured if anyone got away they'd come here," added Beast Boy.

"Good call," replied Cy, "It's great to see ya'll."

"We have the plans from the particle beam hidden in Cyborg's head," said Fixit.

"No one will look there," said BB, "Cy's head is empty as it is."

BB laughed at his own joke, but no one else did.

"Enough joking around," said another voice, "We've got work to do."

Everyone turned to see none other than Robin.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Cy bitterly.

"I've come back now that my training is complete," Rob replied, "Now what's the plan?"

"We're trying to figure that out, okay?" BB replied.

"Well," started Cy, "We've got the plans so we should take them back to the main base."

"Where is it?" asked Robin.

"Somewhere in South America. Brazil I think. Once the plans are analyzed we can shut down that big nasty weapon the Brotherhood Empire made."

"Well you can't just stroll down the road can you?" Raven quipped.

"Let's go to Metropolis and regroup," suggested Beast Boy.

"They won't expect us there," added Raven.

"Good idea," replied Robin, "We'll rest up there and further our plan. Where's Star by the way?"

"She was captured," said Fixit.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the statement.

"We'll get her back no matter what it takes," Rob said, "Let's go!"

With that, Rob mounted his R-Cycle and the others piled into the T-Car. The mission to save Star and bring down the Brotherhood had begun, and this time the Titans would do it together.


	2. The Plan

Notes: here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 2: The Plan

The non-mechanical members of the enemy base were gathered together for a meeting. Of course they were getting nowhere since they kept arguing.

"Until the weapon is complete we're vulnerable," See-More argued with Mammoth, "The Titans and their rebels are well equipped and more dangerous than you realize."

Kid Wykkyd nodded in agreement with See-More.

"Maybe to your troops, but not to our fortress," Mammoth shot back.

"The Imperial senate will feel sorry for the Titans and then -"

"The Imperial senate will no longer be of concern to us," General Immortus said as he came in followed by Terra, "Slade dissolved the council permanently and there's no trace of the old Jump City to be found."

"What? That's stupid!" said a skeptical Gizmo, "How's Slade gonna maintain control without bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors have control of their territories now. Fear of this weapon will keep the citizens in line."

"What about the Titans and their rebellion?" asked Fang, "If they have a readout of the weapon then they'll try to find and exploit a weakness."

"The plans will soon be in our hands again," Terra calmly replied.

"Any attack on our base would be stupid," said Private HIVE, "Even with the blueprints, this is the ultimate weapon and we should use it, sir."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror," replied Terra, "A machine that can destroy a city is insignificant next to the power of nature itself. The true power of the earth or the sea is unstoppable."

"Don't start spoutin' off that stuff again, Terra," said Fang, "That nature phony baloney doesn't scare us. Your powers haven't helped us yet."

As Fang spoke Terra started to walk over to him.

"They haven't brought back the stolen data," Fang continued, "Or helped you find the secret hidden rebel base so why don't you just…"

Just then a large creature made of rock emerged from the ground and wrapped its arms around Fang and began to squeeze. Terra's hands glowed yellow.

"I find your skepticism disturbing," drawled as she squeezed tighter.

"Enough," said Immortus, "Release him, Terra!"

"Whatever," she replied and the creature sank back into the ground, dropping Fang.

"Enough pointless bickering," the General continued, "Terra will have those plans back by the time the weapon is operational. Then we will crush the rebellion with one swoop."

**Meanwhile**

After quite some time, the Titans arrived in Smallville as a pit stop before heading into Metropolis. Fixit had something else to show them. Since they had no place to stay they hid inside a barn. Fixit then played the message through a T-communicator. Starfire appeared onscreen and began talking.

"Friends, quite some time ago we fought together in the Machine Wars. Then after the incident we split up. Now is the time to come together and stop the Brotherhood. Especially now that they have a powerful new weapon with the ability to destroy a city we must become a team again. Cyborg has the weapon readout in his head. Lastly, if Robin is there I want to say I have missed you very much. Now is not the time though. Now we must help Jump City and the world. We are its only hope."

The message ended and no one said anything for awhile. Then at last Robin spoke up.

"Let's get going to Metropolis."

They six of them headed out.

"Hey, I've got a question," said Cyborg, "Where are Kid Flash and Jinx?"

"They went off to set up a resistance and an inconspicuous base, replied Raven.

"They're probably busy with that," added Beast Boy.

"Good," said Robin, "That's what we need. Now let's do our part."

**Later**

They were on the outskirts of Metropolis now. As they were about to enter, five Slade-bots marched in front of them.

"Identify yourselves," said one.

Beast Boy quickly swiped Raven's robe and put it on with the hood over his head.

"Beast Boy," Raven hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Relax," BB replied and turned to the robots. He waved his hand in front of them.

"You don't need to see our identification."

The Slade-bots looked at each other and then pointed there guns at Beast Boy.

"It was worth a shot!" BB cried.

Long tendrils of black energy sliced the Slade-bots to pieces before they could fire. Beast Boy then felt the cloak pulled off him. Raven gave him a look.

"Don't do that again," she said.

They went on and made their way to an abandoned building.

"Dude, why couldn't we eat first?" asked BB.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Cy, "Maybe because the Brotherhood's after us and searching everywhere to get their hands on us and the plans!"

"Okay," BB said, "Just asking."

"Right," said Raven, "What's the plan?"

"Obviously," explained Robin, "We find the enemy base, rescue Starfire, and put an end to their weapon."

"And where _is_ the enemy base?" asked Raven.

"Elementary my dear Raven," replied Beast Boy, "They've set up camp in Hollywood."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well, they wanted to be somewhere that's well known and everyone would see them. Of course as big as the base is in the pictures I've seen they could have picked anywhere near a city. Speaking of Hollywood, You know I've had some acting experience myself."

"We know, Beast Boy," everyone groaned.

"Let's get started then," said Cy.

"We need to disguise ourselves first," said Robin.

"No problem, Rob," replied Cy, "I've been working on those hologram projector rings. Take a look."

Cyborg placed one on each hand and touched them together. In a flash, he no longer looked half machine, but fully human in a muscle shirt.

"Man, I look good!"

"Dude," BB said, "Being normal is overrated."

"We don't have a choice," replied Raven putting on a pair of rings.

In a few minutes, everyone looked human. Beast Boy now had normal skin and blond hair. His eyes were still green.

"This takes me back," BB said.

"I think it's just weird," Raven said.

She had black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were still purple.

"What's with the eyes, Rae?" asked BB.

"I'll just say they're contacts."

Robin looked the same except he wore baggy clothes, sneakers, and sunglasses.

"This is humiliating," Robin said.

Fixit opted to stay in the T-Car rather than put the rings on.

"Dude," said BB, "I don't blame you."

Now that that was over, they got back on their vehicles and headed for Hollywood.

**Elsewhere**

Star was sitting powerless in her cell when the door slid open. In came a pair of Slade-bots with Terra. She gave a small wicked grin.

"Now, my old friend, we'll discuss where your secret base is."

As she said this, a machine was wheeled in, with a needle on the end of it. As it drew closer to Starfire, the door to her cell slammed shut to outsiders.


	3. Goings on

Notes: next chapter

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 3: Goings on

**Enemy base**

Terra was talking with General Immortus while See-More stood by listening.

"She's incredibly resistant to the truth serum," explained Terra, "We learned nothing about the secret base. Just some boring stuff about Tamaran and their long-winded songs, that sort of thing."

Just then Private HIVE came up with a report.

"All checkouts are complete, sir. The weapon is ready and waiting for a target."

"Excellent," Immortus replied, "Perhaps we can persuade the little princess to talk with a show of the true power of the particle beam."

**Metropolis**

The Titans had stopped at a restaurant to eat before they went to Hollywood to face off against the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Man," said Cyborg, "That was delicious."

"I'm just glad they had tofu," said Beast Boy.

"Now that we've watched you two stuff your faces, can we go now?" asked Raven.

"Good idea," said Robin, "We should pay and leave now."

As they went to the outskirts where they had left the vehicles, they didn't notice they were being followed. The stalker held a communicator in his hand as he dodged in and out of alleys to follow the Titans. They finally reached the barn and the spy called the Slade-bots to come quickly. As they opened the barn doors, Beast Boy heard something in the distance.

"You guys hear that noise?" BB asked.

"What noise?" asked Cy.

"Like a lot of people are coming this way."

They turned to see the spy behind them. He was in a large, blue, all body mechanical suit with an 'A' on the chest. He stared back at them with a smirk on his face.

"Adonis has finally found the Titans for the Brotherhood, and they'll pay handsomely. You didn't think those phony disguises would help did you?"

That's when they saw the Slade-bots coming up behind Adonis. He moved behind the coming robot army as they began firing. Cyborg got his sonic cannon ready, but Robin stopped him.

"Now's not the time. Let's go!" Rob exclaimed.

So they ran back to the T-Car and R-Cycle and took off west again, narrowly avoiding oncoming fire from the laser blasters.

**Starfire**

Star was lead out of her cell by Terra. General Immortus greeted her with a wicked smile.

"I should have known you would be here," Star said.

"But of course," replied Immortus, "Ever since Slade employed me I've overseen construction of this battle station. Now it is complete and we will show you its power. It cannot only destroy cities on Earth, but its range is so great it can reach, oh, let's say Tamaran. Sound good to you, princess?"

"You will not fire your beam of particles at my planet!" Star exclaimed, "We have done nothing to you. Tamaran has not interfered in the rebellion."

"Well then perhaps you could suggest another target like the secret base."

Starfire said nothing in response.

"I grow tired of your excuses. Where is the base?"

"It is on an unnamed island in the Ocean of Pacific," Star relented.

"You see, Terra?" said Immortus, "I told you I'd get it out of her."

He held a communicator up.

"Fire the weapon when you're ready."

"But you cannot because I told you!"

"Sorry, princess," said Immortus, "But some tiny island is too remote to demonstrate the might of our great weapon."

The particle beam fired at a piece of Tamaran and left rubble in its wake. The ground looked burned and cracked. It was not, however, the main city where the palace was.

"Like you said, they didn't help you or stop us, so we'll leave the Tamaranian emperor's palace intact. The other smaller cities are prime targets though. Let's try it again on a piece of the outskirts of Jump City. I'm sure Slade won't mind as long as we keep the beam away from the city."

The weapon was charged up again and aimed for a deserted point near Jump City. The area was vaporized. Any plants were burnt to a crisp and rocks were decimated.

"Now do you understand what you're up against, princess?" the General said, "Now let's begin our search on the islands for the rebel base shall we?"

Immortus wheezed in delight at the true power he possessed thanks to the weapon.

**Meanwhile**

The Titans drew nearer to the enemy base. They stopped several feet away from the fortress when they were spotted by a lookout.

"Dude," said BB, "This is not cool."

"They'll come after us for sure now," said Cyborg.

"Maybe there's an alternative to fighting," suggested Raven.

The Titans looked at each other and smiled. A plan was forming.


	4. To the rescue!

Notes: thanks for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 4: To the rescue!

A Slade-bot approached General Immortus with news.

"General," it said, "We found the remains of a base, but nothing else. We are currently searching neighboring islands for traces of the rebels."

"She lied to us!" growled Immortus to Terra.

"I told you she wouldn't give in so easily, but no don't listen to me," said Terra.

"Take her to Slade for all I care. I don't want to see her again."

Terra smiled at the thought and left. Just as she made her way to Star's cell, a Slade-bot came up to her.

"Ma'am, we just identified two vehicles parked outside. They belong to the Titans."

"So," Terra said aloud to herself, "They've come to rescue Starfire. Well, she may be useful in catching them and finally getting rid of them once and for all."

She then turned to the Slade-bot.

"Let's go. They're sure to have the plans with them."

By the time Terra and a squad of Slade-bots went back outside the two vehicles were gone. Terra was furious.

"Don't just stand there," she screamed, "Look around for them."

The Slade-bots fanned out and searched the area while Terra stormed inside.

"I know they're here," she said to herself.

A few Slade-bots got pretty close to the Titan's hiding spot, so they took them out. Then they used the hologram rings to disguise themselves as Slade-bots.

Fixit came along as a prisoner so they could get in to the prison room. First though they had to find out where it was. So they headed for a control room.

They managed to avoid confrontation and found the right door. After eliminating any Slade-bots inside, Fixit skimmed the computer and found the cell Star was in.

"Here is the room," he said.

"Great," said BB, "Let's go get her."

"Fine," added Cy, "Just stick to the plan until we get her and pretend to be a robot."

"Fixit, don't forget you're the prisoner," said Robin.

"Oh this is going to be so easy," Raven said sarcastically, "Especially since Terra is patrolling around the clock to find us."

"I knew you'd be positive, Rae," replied Beast Boy.

She rolled her eyes and they continued with their mission.

**A little later**

The Titans, still under the guise of Slade-bots, found the prison room. With a few exploding discs and dark energy, the real Slade-bots were no match. They blasted open Starfire's cell and she stared them down.

"What do you fiends want?" she demanded.

"Star," said BB, "It's us."

They turned off the hologram rings.

"Hey, Star," said Robin.

Starfire jumped up and flew to Robin's arms and hugged him. He took off her power inhibitor as he hugged back.

"Robin, you are back at last. You all came to rescue me. This calls for a group hug!"

She grabbed them all in her crushing grip.

"Star," said Cyborg, "We've missed you too, but we have to move."

"More Slade-bots will be here any minute," added Raven.

Just then, the door flew off its hinges as Slade-bots came in firing lasers. The Titans backed against the wall to avoid them as they thought of how to escape.

"That was the only way out," said Robin.

"Dudes, look," said Beast Boy, "A vent to somewhere else. Let's go through there."

"We don't know where it leads," said Cy.

"We'll have to take a chance," said Raven.

Star nodded as she blasted a hole in the grate cover. Cyborg went first to widen the hole, then Star, Raven, Beast Boy, Fixit, and finally Robin.

**Meanwhile**

Terra was in the meeting room with General Immortus.

"The Titans are here," she said.

"Impossible," he replied, "They couldn't have got past the security."

"Well they did, which is no surprise really."

"Don't let them escape!"

"No problem, but I have to face them alone," she finished with a hardened glare.


	5. Close Encounter

Notes: time to escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 5: Close Encounter

The five Titans and Fixit landed on top of a pile of garbage.

"Oh that's just perfect!" shouted Cyborg, "This is just what I needed!"

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "The smell!"

"Look," said Raven, "We can sit here and argue or we can find a way out."

"Raven's right," said Robin, "Try the door."

"It is locked and neither my strength nor my starbolts can break through," said Starfire.

"There's only one thing to do then," said Raven, "Beast Boy will have to fly back up and get to the control room to open the door."

"Hey!" exclaimed Robin, "Something brushed against my leg."

They all looked around and indeed saw something in the sludge. Just then, Robin was dragged beneath the murky liquid.

"Robin!" screamed Star.

"Beast Boy," Raven said quickly, "Do it now!"

"Right, Rae," he replied and turned into a dragonfly so as to be fast as possible yet inconspicuous to the Slade-bots. While he did that, Robin struggled to reach the surface.

Star grabbed his arm and Cy fired his sonic cannon at whatever it was. When he did, Robin was released. The creature then rose above them to reveal itself.

It looked like a giant human heart with long vacuum arteries and veins that functioned like tentacles.

"I have heard of this monstrosity," said Star, "The Brotherhood call it Kardiak."

Raven encased Kardiak with black energy and sent it flying across the room into the wall. It still shot out its tentacles at them and Robin sent a trio of exploding discs at it.

Then Cyborg and Starfire shot out sonic cannon blasts starbolts and it stayed down. Everything looked fine until they heard the walls start to move.

The garbage compactor was on and they'd be crushed soon.

**Elsewhere**

Beast Boy was flying as fast as he could to get to the control room. He managed to avoid confrontation and shut down the power to the prison level of the base.

He then got a call on his T-communicator from the others.

"Good job, Gar," said Raven, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Rae," BB replied, "The doors are open now so get out of there."

"With pleasure. This giant human heart thing called Kardiak attacked us in here and I don't think it's dead."

"Beast Boy," Robin interjected, "Meet us by the T-Ship."

"Right, Rob. I'm on my way."

Beast Boy hurried out without thinking and ran as fast as he could until he bumped into someone. It was…

"Terra!"

"Beast Boy!" she shrieked in anger.

BB screamed and ran past her shouted back, "I don't wanna fight you."

A wall of rock erupted in front of him.

"You don't have a choice, Beast Boy. And now your girlfriend isn't here to help."

"Oh yeah, well how would your boyfriend react to you acting like this?"

"Don't you dare talk about him!" she screamed.

She then launched a large rock at him. He quickly morphed into a gorilla and smashed it. She threw another larger rock and he dodged it by morphing into a cheetah.

"Perhaps if the rock was bigger and heavier you'd stop moving," she said.

A huge boulder rammed through the walls and straight at Beast Boy, but it was blocked by a large black raven of energy.

"Don't touch my boyfriend, Terra," Raven said as she appeared.

"I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine, Raven," Terra shot back.

"Please," Rae replied, "Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, that's my job," Beast Boy stated.

Terra roared and sent another large boulder at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The boulder was encased in Raven's energy and was sent flying back at Terra. Terra retaliated by halting the boulder in mid-flight and shattering it to pieces.

While she did that, Raven covered BB in her cloak and teleported the two of them to the ship. When Terra was done she looked around to find the two Titans were gone.

"Not again!" she snapped as she marched off to get a group of Slade-bots.

Just as the three other Titans and Fixit were getting into the ship, Raven appeared from out of the floor and unfurled her cloak to let beast Boy out.

"Dude," BB said, "At first it was kinda creepy, but now it's so cool when we do that."

"You're welcome," Raven answered with a smile.

"You can be all mushy after we get to the rebel base now let's go!" said Cy.

The T-Ship took off with Starfire flying beside it. She wanted to fly after being cooped up so long without her powers.

They found the base in San Francisco and loaded up the plans to think of a way to bring down the weapon and stop the Brotherhood.


	6. On to battle!

Notes: commencing the big battle sequence

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 6: On to battle!

Terra looked through a window at the escaping Titans with a scowl. General Immortus came up next to her.

"You're sure the tracking device is on their ship?" he asked, "I'm taking a big risk."

"Trust me," replied Terra, "Once we've charged up the particle beam it will end the rebellion and the Titans will be captured once and for all."

**Meanwhile**

The Titans were analyzing the layout of the beam so they could find a way to destroy it.

"I got it!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"See this little hole here? It's a vent to the inside of the beam. If we send a bomb inside it'll cause a chain reaction and cause the beam to explode."

"It will have to be a small explosive device," said Starfire.

"But it also has to be powerful," added Raven.

"I am working on it as we speak," said Fixit.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "The Brotherhood of Evil doesn't stand a chance."

Robin had walked out after that without saying a word. Starfire went after him.

"Robin, what is troubling you?"

"Have you forgotten already, Star? I'm responsible for this."

"Robin, no one blames you for the empire's rise into power."

"I'll just endanger the mission."

"You cannot go away again."

"You'll do better without me, Star. You're a great leader yourself you know."

"I have learned from the best."

"Thanks, but I can't help you guys."

"Robin, please," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he replied walking off to leave Star in tears.

He was cut off by the other three Titans. Raven slapped him.

"Get over yourself, fearless leader," she said, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"She's right, Rob," said Cy, "Put the past behind ya."

"Dude, we all fell for the lie. Don't isolate yourself from your friends," said BB, "Especially don't push Star away. She loves you."

"You don't understand," stated Robin.

"Oh we understand completely," replied Raven, "You'd rather wallow in self pity than do something about it. It's just your obsessive compulsiveness in action again."

"You led us once, Rob," said Cy, "We really need you now."

Robin turned and went off in the other direction headed who knows where.

"Fine," shouted Beast Boy, "You probably couldn't do a good job anyway! We need a leader who's not too busy pouting to lead us into battle! I don't know what Star sees in you, ya jerk!"

Robin continued to walk into the distance.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," said Cy, "That guy takes himself _way_ too seriously!"

BB and Rae nodded in reply and joined the rebels in their preparation for battle. The four remaining Titans got into the T-Ship and separated while the rebels got in their own small ships. Fixit held the bomb in his hand and gave it to Cyborg. Fixit stayed behind and waved as the ships took off.

**Enemy base**

The particle beam rose into the sky while it was still charging up. It was slowly floating closer to the rebel base.

"Several ships are coming," stated Terra to the Slade-bots, "Get out there and blast them. Slade will just have to get his Titans a little singed."

The Slade-bots stood outside the fortress in positions to fire at the approaching ships. The smaller ships the rebels came in they jumped out of and began firing at the Slade-bots, while the Titans headed straight for the particle beam. Terra noticed this immediately.

"They've broken off and are headed for the weapon. Come with me," she ordered two large white Slade-bots.

In a flash, she came flying outside on a large rock with the Slade-bots on smaller rocks. Inside the teenage villains were evacuating.

Gizmo came up to General Immortus on four big, mechanical spider-like legs coming out of his backpack.

"I've studied the pit sniffer's strategy. It's posing a threat to the weapon and the base. Should I get a ship ready for you, General?"

"Evacuate?" Immortus growled, "In our moment of triumph? They don't stand a chance. It will be an enormous blow to the rebellion. You overestimate their pathetic strategy."

Gizmo grumbled under his breath and withdrew his spider legs for a jetpack with bat wings. He then zoomed for an escape route.

As the Slade-bots and rebels exchanged blows, Terra closed in on the Titans. Cyborg opened his hatch.

"Yo, Terra, lookin' for this?" he said as he held up the bomb.

"Fire at his ship," she ordered the two Slade-bots.

Cy's ship took a hit and he threw the bomb to Starfire before he left.

"Let him go," said Terra, "Now she has the bomb."

Star was now being fired upon as she bailed out and threw the bomb to Raven. Raven then ejected from her ship as well as Beast Boy who morphed a falcon.

"The couple that stays together fails together," cackled Terra.

"Beast Boy," called Raven, "Take the bomb. You're the only one who can get it in. I'll deal with Terra myself."

BB grabbed it in his talons and ascended into the sky while Raven rushed to meet Terra.


	7. One for the heroes

Notes: yes, the Robin vs. Slade duel was the first one I thought of

Disclaimer: I do not, will not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars IV: A New Hope

Ch. 7: One for the heroes

Raven confronted Terra while Beast Boy flew higher up into the sky as a falcon.

"Let's make this a fair fight, Terra," said Raven.

"I would, but I hate you," replied Terra, "Blast her!"

The two Slade-bots were about to fire when a pair of exploding discs blew them to pieces. Both girls turned to see…

"Robin," Raven exclaimed, "You're back."

The leader of the Titans was indeed back. He was hovering in place thanks to his rocket boots. (you know, from 'Employee of the Month')

"I finally got some sense slapped into me," Rob replied, "And my face still hurts from it."

"Yeah, I hate to break up this brother sister type moment," interrupted Terra, "But I'm mad and I want to hurt you."

Terra started flinging rocks, boulders, and even pebbles at Raven and Robin. As they dodged, Raven had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You know," said Terra, "If you keep moving I can't hurt you. And what are you so happy about? You don't have a chance against me!"

"It's not us you should be worried about," replied Raven as she pointed up.

Terra saw Beast Boy diving through the air in his falcon morph. She was about to order the Slade-bots to shoot him down, but Raven blasted her with a beam of energy.

Then Rae and Rob got out of there as fast as possible. Beast Boy dove faster and faster until he was a few feet away from the vent in the particle beam hull.

He quickly let go of the bomb and sent it shooting through the hole deep into the weapon.

**Meanwhile**

The beam was ready and General Immortus ordered them to fire the weapon. They had no idea what was going on nor did they care. A second bomb was made for backup, but since they knew they'd win it was placed inside the enemy base by the rebel soldiers. It was set to explode when the first one exploded.

**BB**

Beast Boy flew out of there in a flash as the bomb did indeed cause a chain reaction. The particle beam was no more as it went up in an enormous explosion that lit up the sky.

Just as it did that, the second bomb went off as well and took out the base. Terra was still outside on her boulder when the explosions went off and they sent her hurtling through the air. She regained control and zoomed out of there on her boulder to the ship.

"You win this round, Titans," she hissed, "But I'll be back."

With that she disappeared over the horizon.

**A little later**

The five Titans met back up with each other at the rebel base. There were cheers and celebrating throughout the base as the good guys at last achieved a victory.

Starfire leapt into Robin's arms.

"Robin," she exclaimed, "I knew you would come back!"

"Thanks for never giving up on me, Star," he replied.

Then Star gave him a long passionate kiss while the others tried to hold in their laughter. Raven gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek.

"You did it, BB," Rae said, "You took out the weapon. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, plus we took out the base. So long Kardiak and General Immortus for good."

"I agree on that," said Cy, "Those two were annoying."

Beast Boy then looked at Raven with a smile. He spun her in his arms and kissed her right on the lips. A collective 'Aww' came from the other Titans.

"Way to go, BB," said Cyborg.

"Excuse me, miss," said a soldier to Star, "We found something in your room. We think it snuck in somehow."

He held up a familiar face.

"Silkie!" she happily exclaimed as she took him in her arms.

"I missed you, my little bumgorf," she cooed as she snuggled him.

Later they threw a party in honor of the occasion of taking down one of the most dangerous weapons of the Brotherhood of Evil empire.

Of course they knew now wasn't the time to let their guard down. The Brotherhood would try even harder to get at them, but they would be ready.

No matter what came for them, the Titans would face it head on no matter what. Soon the world would be free again.

**The End**


End file.
